bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel
is a cartoon character mentioned in Chapter 2 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. She starred in the episode "Sent From Above" from Bendy's show, voiced by her actress of Joey Drew Studios Susie Campbell. Background Description Alice is a humanoid cartoon character with shoulder-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She seems to be a combination between an angel and a demon, sporting both a halo as well as a pair of short horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress, and also a white bowtie that is identical to Bendy's. Like the other cartoon characters, Alice has Pac-Man styled eyes (each with a single eyelash) and also wears white gloves under her black sleeves, although her gloves have some sort of hole in their palm. She has a small mole under her right eye. Personality Although very little is known about her personality. As suggested by the quotes (which reads "SHE SINGS! SHE DANCES!") from Alice's poster, it reveals that Alice can dance and sing. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice has yet to physically appear, but her poster can be seen hanging on the wall inside a small room located from the right side in the music department hall. According to her voice actor Susie Campbell, from Susie's diary cassette at the orchestra room, people really enjoyed her voicing talent for Alice, and was excited to continue working for Joey Drew. She felt like she really have connection with, and being a part of Alice herself"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2, and goes on to say that Alice may be as popular as Bendy some day according to Sammy Lawrence."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie, Chapter 2 Chapter 3 It is possible that Alice Angel's physical form will make appearance in Chapter 3, as hinted by what appears to be Alice's glowing halo appearing above the ink-covered number three from Chapter 3's announcement trailer. As for now, her poster can be seen from Chapter 3's first teaser. In the end of the trailer, Alice's assumed singing voice can be heard. Trivia * Alice may be inspired by Betty Boop as both wear similar-looking dress. Furthermore, her poster tagline suggests that Alice can dance and sing, similar to Betty Boop's hobby. * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a girl"."That Angel... she's quite a girl." - theMeatly. April 28, 2017. Twitter. ** He also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, this is most likely referring to her."There's no problem an Angel can't fix." - theMeatly. May 30, 2017. Twitter. * Her name could derive from the main character in the first live action/animation hybrid show made by Disney; Alice Comedies. * The fact that she has both a halo and a pair of horns may imply that she is a fallen angel, akin to Lucifer, an angel who was banished from Heaven for his pride and rebellion, later becoming known as Satan. ** This theory could be supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent From Above". * The hole in each palms of Alice's gloves are strikingly identical to the way how Mickey's gloves looked during the 1930's. (The image for example.) * Alice's voice sounds heavenly and beautiful, according to Hot Topic who is "officially" roleplaying as Sammy Lawrence on Twitter for a while."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * Many fans debate on Alice's relationship with Bendy. Most of them believe she is Bendy's girlfriend. ** This can be supported by the fact that she resembles Betty Boop and Minnie Mouse, who are the girlfriends of the main characters of their series. ** From theMeatly's Q & A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, theMeatly left no comment. This may be to keep their relationship a secret, or theMeatly just couldn't answer the question to avoid spoilers. * As Alanna Linayre voiced Alice's voice actress Susie, it is possible that she'll voice Alice's assumed physical form in Chapter 3. Gallery AlicePosterIngame.jpg|Alice Angel's poster as seen ingame. HaloChapter3.png|The halo which is presumably from Alice herself as seen from Chapter 3's announcement trailer. Aliceplush.jpg|Alice's prototype plush toy. References Category:Characters Category:Cartoons